Valentine’s Day Love
by Elane
Summary: Four couples... Four different ways to spend Valentine's Day. *Molly & Jeff's Story* IS UP!!!
1. Prologue: Three Days Before

Title: Valentine's Day Love

Subtitle: Three Days Before

Author: Elane

Summary: Four couples, Valentine's Day spent four different ways...

Disclaimer: I own no one... 

Note: Kinda a sequel to Costume Party Surprises; Turkey, Stuffing, and Giving Thanks; A Christmas Miracle; and A New Year Celebration... everything from the last one that was mention is carried over in this one.

More Notes:  This is sort of a prologue to the other stories.  There's two separate parts... one for the women, and one for the men; then what actually happened on Valentine's Day in the four stories.

Love is in the Air... For Some

Stephanie walked into the ladies locker room and rolled her eyes as giggles filled the place.  She rubbed her swollen, seven month pregnant stomach and sighed.  

Valentine's Day is near, three days to be exact... and all the divas were getting giddy over it.  Some were already getting gifts from friends and loved ones.  She, herself has even received some from her friends and family as well.  The only problem with the gifts was, that Stephanie hates Valentine's Day.  

Why?  Stephanie had no idea.  

She walked to the back of the locker room to find Molly, Jacqueline, and Lita all sitting on a bench laughing.  "I hate Valentine's Day," Stephanie muttered as she sat down.

"We know," Jacqueline said.  "I, personally, love it... though I never really had a good one with Bradshaw.  This year I'm hoping will be different.  After everything we went though, we deserved it."

The others nodded in understanding.  Now that Bradshaw is out of the hospital and walking around, they all hoped everything went good for the two.

Lita smiled to herself as she remembered past Valentine's Day.  Every year Matt would out do himself.  She was lucky to have him in her life.  "I can't wait to see what Matt does this year!" she squealed.

Jacqueline and Stephanie shared an annoyed look as Molly rolled her eyes.  The three didn't understand how Matt, Jeff, Jericho, and Bradshaw could be friends... and Matt is the only one out of the four to actually do something good every year.

"Let's see," Molly said as she bit her lip in concentration, "last year, it was the surprise trip to New York with a horse carriage ride in Central Park, wine and dine at an expensive restaurant, then making love all night long in an luxuriously, classy hotel suite— in which one room in it equaled the size of this locker room."

Stephanie chuckled.  "No, that was the year before.  Last year was the house...  Matt had a house built for Lita with everything that she wanted and desired, and to christen it they had a small, intimate dinner, danced to their favorite love songs, then made love in all the rooms of the house— which is why still to this very day, I never stay the night."

"Hmm," Jacqueline mumbled, "actually, I think the house was two years ago.  Last year was the dog and carnival.  Matt brought the local carnival out for the whole evening, they rode every ride twice and played every game there; afterward they went home and he surprised her with a small Scotty dog, Chancy, to keep Cody company... then they spent the whole night making love— if it was at the carnival or at their house, we will never know."

The girls laughed as Lita threw her dirty ring clothes at them.  "Ha, ha... you all are just jealous.  I got a perfect man went it comes to Valentine's Day."

Molly shook her head in agreement.  "Sadly, I agree.  I think I might have chosen the wrong brother.  Jeff has forgotten Valentine's Day for the past two years.  So I guess I don't really expect this year to be different.  It's like any other day."

The girls went on and on with what they wanted to happen, and what they knew was going to happen until it was time for the show to start.

Cupid is an Ass.... and Other Valentine's Day Thoughts

Bradshaw sat on the couch of the Hardys' and Jericho's private locker room.  After begging Jacqueline, she let him tag along.  He decided to rest the locker room, when Jacqueline went off to find the girls.

He suspected it had something to do with the upcoming holiday.  "Cupid's an ass," Bradshaw mumbled under his breath.  Usually, he could care less about Valentine's Day, but after what happened on Christmas; he decided to go all out for her.

The opening of the locker room door disrupted his thoughts.  He looked to the door to see Matt, Jericho, and a sluggish Jeff coming in.

"You feel okay?" Jericho asked as he dropped some things on the floor.

Bradshaw nodded his head slowly.  "Yeah, I was just thinking about Valentine's Day."

Jeff groaned and hit his head.  "I completely forgot!  When is it?"  He looked at the three men anxiously.  Throwing his things into an empty locker he settled onto the couch next to the injured wrestler.

Matt ad Jericho rolled their eyes as Bradshaw let out a laugh.  

"Three days Jeff," Matt answered.  "You have three days to actually come up with something and not... disappoint Molly.  You guys are engaged.  Do something nice for her."

"I'll try to remember," Jeff said honestly.

Jericho chuckled.  "That's better than me... every year I get Stephanie something and every year she acts like Scrooge."

"Dude," Jeff said with confusion on his face.  "Isn't Scrooge with the Christmas holiday?"

Walking behind him, Matt slapped the back of his head.  "She acts like Scrooge, not **is** him..."

Jeff rubbed his head and whined.  "Don't get her anything," he recommended to Jericho.****

"Can't," Jericho continued as he put on his ring gear for the show that night, "I try, but then I see something that she would love and then I get it for her."

Bradshaw and Matt made a sound that reminded Jericho of someone who cracked a whip.

Jericho looked at the two and shook his head no.  "Whatever, I'm not Matt... every girl's dream on Valentine's Day.  Always making the rest of us look bad..."

Matt flashed the three a grin and shrugged his shoulder.  "I try my best."

"I don't know what to do for Molly," Jeff said with a frown.  He crossed his arms over his chest.

Bradshaw, Jericho, and Matt shouted off suggestions as they got ready for the show ahead.


	2. Stephanie and Chris Jericho: Bubble Bath...

Stephanie and Chris Jericho: Bubble Baths Are Wonderful

Grumbling as she stood from the bed after a long, fulfilling sleep, Stephanie made her way out of the room.  She could smell bacon, eggs, and pancakes cooking in the air as she slowly made her way to the kitchen.  When she walked in, she laughed.

"Aw, do I look that bad?" Jericho said as he turned away from the stove.  He had white boxers with red heart on them, a pink shirt with a matching chef hat and an apron that said 'kiss me, I'm the cook.'

"Yes," Stephanie said as she settled into a chair at the table.  The table had a red covering on top of it, and where she sat was a single rose to the side of her empty plate.  "Let me guess... it's Valentine's Day?"

Jericho smiled as he put a small stack of pancakes, a couple of strips of bacon, and some scrambled eggs on her plate.  He gave her a small kiss on her cheek.  He put some food on his plate that sat adjacent to hers, and then sat down.  "Happy Valentine's Day, baby."

Rolling her eyes, Stephanie mumbled a 'thanks,' and began to eat her food.

"Um," Jericho said as he took his hat off and picked up his fork, "why don't you like Valentine's Day?"  He looked down at his plate and shuffled his food around.  Despite what he told the guys days ago, he loved Valentine's Day and every year he hoped that by celebrating it Stephanie would eventually join in... instead of always blowing him off.

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders.  "I don't know... actually I don't remember why or what happened to make me hate Valentine's Day."

"Well, I personally love it," Jericho said, "and it hard, when I go out and see Valentine's stuff everywhere and I see something that you would love... and I can't get it for you because I'm scared how you would react.  Or I do get it and you react badly."  

He finished eating his food and stood from the table and put his plate in the sink.  "I would love to celebrate it with you," he faced her as he spoke.  "We never have.  We have been with each other two year before marriage, and have been married for six years... not once during then.  And just once I would love to celebrate with you and not get the ugly stares and bad attitude."  When he finished his rant, he walked out of the kitchen, and to the garage to let out some of his anger.

She sat at the table and thought over what he said.  She had to admit, he was right.  Every year he would attempt to have Valentine's Day at their home, even buying her a gift, and every time she would give him an ugly stare or mumble something rude.  Before Jericho, Stephanie never had a problem with not celebrating Valentine's Day, because either she was single or she would tell her boyfriend at the time not to get her anything... and he wouldn't.

Jericho was the first person she has encountered that wanted to celebrate Valentine's Day, and did so despite the fact that she didn't want to or care to.  He would give her gifts and do stuff for her, and she would never do anything for him.

Sighing, Stephanie stood and put her plate in the sink.  "I didn't know it affected him that much," she whispered to herself.  She felt bad for what she was doing to her husband.  Thinking for a couple of minutes, an idea appeared in Stephanie's head.  Shaking it slowly, she said, "I can't believe I'm going to do this..."

*******

After puttering around in his garage for three hours, Jericho finally decided to face his wife.  The more and more he thought about it, the more he realized that maybe he was being a bit harsh to her.  He felt sorry for going off on her like that... especially over something as dumb as Valentine's Day.

As soon as Jericho went into the house he noticed the lights were off.  "Great, now she's pissed off at me," he grumbled.  Marching up the stairs, he opened their bedroom door and was surprised at the sight in front of him.

Candles glowed everywhere and covered every crevice of the room.  The scent that flowed off of them filled his nose in a heavenly scent of vanilla and roses.  The other lights that were left on were dimmed and soft. Rose petals were covering parts of the floor and on the bed sat Stephanie with a smile.

Still feeling a bit self conscious about herself, Stephanie had on a pair of Winnie-the-Pooh pajamas pants and a large, white shirt covering her pregnant belly.  Her hair was in curls, down, and settled on her shoulders.  Sitting cross-legged, with her hands on her stomach; Stephanie smiled at the astonishment on Jericho's face.

"Did I surprise you?" Stephanie said softly.

He nodded, too shocked to say anything.  The room was beautiful and Stephanie looked even more gorgeous than ever before.

"I thought about what you say... and I never knew I affected you like that.  I wish you would have told me sooner," Stephanie replied.  She held out her hand for him to take.

"I don't know what to say," Jericho said as he took her hand.  He settled in front of her.

Stephanie took his shirt off.  She massaged the muscles in his back and shoulders.  When she was satisfied, Stephanie stood from the bed and took him with her to the bathroom.

"I love this Steph," Jericho said when he saw what she had done.  

The bathroom also had candles glowing everywhere with the vanilla and rose scent.  But what really caught his eye, was their medium sized old bathtub with clawed feet.  It was overflowing with bubbles and had a couple of fun bath toys floating in the water.

Giggling, Stephanie smiled in embarrassment as she saw Jericho pick up a yellow, rubber ducky out of the tub.  "I thought it would be cute to have them in the tub with us."

Jericho smiled and nodded.  He stripped his clothes off and just as he was about to get in; he turned to Stephanie.  "It wouldn't be fun if you didn't join me." 

"No," Stephanie said while she shook her head from side to side, "I made it for you."

He held her face in his hands and softly caressed it.  "Please baby," Jericho said softly.  He lightly kissed her on the lips.

She sighed as she took her clothes off.  "Fine."

He got in the tub and sat down.  Holding out his hand, Stephanie took it and got in the tub.  She leaned her back against his chest and sighed in contentment.

After minutes of silence, Jericho said, "Thank you."  He ran his hands up and down Stephanie shoulders, and then settled them on her stomach.  There, he gently stroked her stomach.

"For what?" Stephanie said. 

Before he could reply, a ripple was felt through Stephanie's stomach.  They both smiled at each other as their son made himself known.

"For what?" Stephanie repeated.

"For sacrificing your beliefs and celebrating with me," Jericho said with a laugh.

Stephanie lightly hit him.  "Well, bubble baths are wonderful, for me and you.  Anyways, don't get use to it... it won't be this good every year."  She flashed him a smile.

"Every year?" Jericho replied with a smile too.

She shrugged her shoulders.  "So... I surprised you, what did you get me?"

Laughing, Jericho stood from the tub and went to retrieve her gift.  After shuffling around their bedroom, he came back to the bathroom with long jewelry box in hand.  He got back in the tub and settled himself behind her.  "I saw this and immediately thought about you... this is for you to remember all of us."

Sending Jericho a weird look, Stephanie said, "All of us?"  She took the box from him, and gasped at its contents.  

Jericho smiled.  He knew he had got the perfect gift for her.  

A gold necklace with a pendent in the shape of a heart, with three stones: a topaz, Jericho's birthstone; a sapphire, Stephanie's birthstone; and in the middle, in a small heart shape sat a diamond, the birthstone of their soon-to-be born son. 

Note: Not sure about the birthdays... so if they are wrong, sorry....

Something Extra:  Wonder how Stephanie told Jericho that she was pregnant?  Read Costume Party Surprises...


	3. Jacqueline and Bradshaw: I Miss Having T...

Jacqueline and Bradshaw: I Miss Having The Candy Hearts

Jacqueline sighed as she looked around the small establishment.  She had a feeling this Valentine's Day was going to turn out like all the other... a huge bust.  Cradling her chin in her opened hand, with her elbow on the table; Jacqueline, out of boredom began to tap her nails on the bar.

"Where are you Bradshaw?" she whispered as she looked at her watch on the other arm.  He disappeared earlier that morning, with only a hand written note to show that she shouldn't worry about him.  

She uncradled her chin, and with that hand she reached into her pocket and pulled out the small, handwritten note.  "'Meet me at Bobby Ray's at seven.'  Well, it's now a quarter 'til eight, you are officially late Bradshaw."  Putting the note back in her pocket, Jacqueline decided to wait a bit more before leaving.

"Honey, are you okay?" a woman asked as she approached Jacqueline's table.  She had on a pair of tight jeans with a small apron, white shirt with red and pink hearts all over it, and dark red hair.  Her hair was up in a small beehive and had heart barrettes stuck in places everywhere.  

The woman pulled a small notepad and pencil out of her apron as she looked Jacqueline up and down.  She scribbled something down on the notepad.

"Have I seen you before?" Jacqueline asked.  She had a feeling, that she had seen or known the waitress before.

The waitress flashed her, a big smile.  "I don't know... I'm Stella."  She put the notepad and pencil back in her apron, and held out her hand.

Jacqueline shook her hand.  "You look familiar to me..."

Stella shrugged her shoulders.  "I'll be back with your order."  She turned around and walked off.

"But I didn't order anything!" Jacqueline yelled to her.  When she didn't turn around, she figured Stella didn't hear her.  "Great..."  

"Would like to dance?" a voice asked from behind her.

Jacqueline turned to come face to face with a tall, thin handsome black man.  Dressed like a cowboy, he tipped his white cowboy hat.  "Um, no, I'm actually waiting for someone."

He flashed her a bright smile and sat down in the chair in front of her.

Wow, he's cute and everything... but he has some nerve sitting down, Jacqueline thought to herself.  Crossing her arms, she looked around him hoping to see Bradshaw walk in.  She exhaled noisily when he didn't.

His chuckling sounded deep and soulful.  "My name is Richard... and you are?"

She rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Jacqueline."  The last thing she wanted or needed was for some guy to try to pick her up.

"Hi," Richard said.  His accent was heavily country, and Texan.  "I've been watching you for a while..."

"Is that right...?" Jacqueline said in a boredom laced voice.  

Stella made her way back to Jacqueline's table with a tray containing two beers and a bowl of pretzels.  She set the items on the table.  "It's on the house darling.  Happy Valentine's Day."  Looking at the handsome black man, Stella gave Jacqueline a wink and sauntered off to another table.

"Thanks," Jacqueline pushed her beer away and picked up a pretzel.  She bit into it and grimaced at the staleness of it.  Needing to wash it down, she picked up a beer mug and took a big gulp of it.

Richard took the other mug of beer, signaled for Jacqueline to hold onto hers, and lifted it in the air.  "Here's to Valentine's Day... and to hoping I get lucky with you."  He laughed heartily and took a sip his beer. 

Jacqueline raised her eyebrow at that.  Before she took another sip of her beer, she threw all of it on Richard.  "Get the hell away from me," she growled.

Standing from the chair, he yelled, "You'll regret that!"  Richard threw Jacqueline an evil look and left the bar.

"Ass..."  A déjà vu feeling covered Jacqueline.  "I swear something like this happened before."  As she started to get impatient and madder by the minute, Jacqueline stood from her table in a huff.  Just as she was about to turn and leave, Bradshaw walked in.

He rushed to her table and sat down; causing her to sit in the chair that she had just stood from.  "I'm sorry I'm late, I got caught up in something..."

"What could you be possibly doing, Bradshaw... it's Valentine's Day," Jacqueline said.  She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.  "This day is supposed to be perfect."

"It is..." Bradshaw said.  He grinned.

"No it's not..." Jacqueline shook her head.  "We're in a dingy country western bar.  I just threw my beer on some guy who was going to try to get me into bed.  The pretzels are too damn stale."

Bradshaw kept on grinning as Jacqueline continued to rant.

"All I wanted was some flowers, chocolates, or even those small candy hearts.  I miss having the candy hearts.  You cook dinner instead of me..."  Jacqueline stopped, she was mad that Bradshaw just sat there smiling.  "Bradshaw!"

He stood and took a hold of her hand as the notes to Dolly Parton's "I Will Always Love You" came on the jukebox.  Bradshaw led Jacqueline to the dance floor, and they swayed in each others arms as the Dolly began to sing.

Jacqueline melted into Bradshaw's arms as the words to the song wove an even stronger sense of love into her heart.  "I love you, Bradshaw..."  The déjà vu feeling returned again, and she smiled as she realized it wasn't déjà vu... it was a real memory recreated.

"I love you too Jackie," Bradshaw replied.  He pushed some hair off her neck and placed little kisses on it.

She giggled in delight.  "This is better than candy hearts."

"I'm glad you think so," he laughed.

As the song ended, a man who was standing behind Bradshaw grabbed his arm and swung him around to face him.  "Your girl there is a real bitch."

"What did you say," Bradshaw growled real low.  He stood in front of Jacqueline to protect her.

Looking to the side of him, Jacqueline rolled her eyes as she noticed that it was just Richard.  She pushed Bradshaw to the side.  "I'm so tired of you...  You, Richard, are the biggest asshole I have even had the pleasure of knowing; now get your ass away from me and my husband!"  

Richard laughed loudly and looked at Bradshaw.  "Having your wife stick up for you?"  He raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest arrogantly.

She couldn't take it anymore; Jacqueline balled up her hands and swung her fist aiming straight for his jaw.  When she connected with it, she grinned evilly.  With the same smirk, she slowly walked back to her table and picked up her empty beer mug.  

Bradshaw laughed.  "That's my wife," he said proudly.  He hit Richard in his stomach and then kneed him in his groin.

She walked back to Richard, who was leaning over in pain from what Bradshaw did to him.  Raising the mug over his head, Jacqueline smashed it on him.

The dropped to the ground and moaned in pain.

"Let's go," Jacqueline said as she smiled slyly to Bradshaw.  She took his hand and walked out of the bar.  "Thank you Bradshaw for a wonderful Valentine's Day..."

"You really liked it?" he asked as they walked to his truck in the parking lot.  "You remember...?"

Jacqueline smiled as she let Bradshaw wrap his arms around her.  "How could I forget our first date?  Here... five years ago, on Valentine's Day... you being late, a waitress with a beehive, an annoying guy, me ranting and you smiling, the dance, and the bar fight...  How could I forget that?"

"I love you baby," he mumbled.

She reached up and kissed him on the lips.  "I love you too..."

Something Extra: Liked this?  Want to read more about Jacqueline and Bradshaw?  Then read A Christmas Miracle...


	4. Lita and Matt: Red Roses Are The Only Wa...

Lita and Matt: Red Roses Are The Only Way To Go

Lita went back to the closet again.  Getting on her hands and knees, she began to dig through the piles of clothes and shoes that were both hers and Matt.  She mumbled as she searched, searched for anything that would give her, a hint to what Matt had planned for Valentine's Day.  Lita was anxious to see what he what he would come up with this year.

It was usual that he didn't tell her what her gift was; he loved giving her surprises.  But it was unusual that he didn't even mention anything about today being Valentine's Day.  It was now well after noon, and Lita had only saw Matt that morning.  Since then he has been gone.  That had Lita both scared and worried that maybe he had forgot that it was Valentine's Day.  But Matt was like an elephant... he never forgot anything.  So, it would be unusual for him to forget.

"I can't believe this..." Lita said.  She kicked the clothes on the floor and left the closet, closing the door behind her.  Lita leaned her head against the bed.  "Where could it be?  Or maybe it's too big to hide...?"  She smiled at that.

She leaned against the bed as she thought about where the gift, or some hint of it, could be.  Realizing that she didn't look under the bed, Lita scrambled underneath to see if she could find anything.

Matt walked into their bedroom, and stopped just beyond the door.  He smiled as he watched legs flare out from under the bed.  It never failed, every year he would catch her looking all over the house for her Valentine's Day gift.  This year, he hoped she wouldn't be disappointed...

"Red... baby... what are you doing under the bed?" Matt said.  He put on a clueless face.

Lita scrambled out and looked at Matt, like she was just caught with hand in the cookie jar.  "I dropped... a shoe... and I was looking for it."

Leaning against the frame of their door, Matt grinned.  "Is that right?"  He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, I was just looking..."  Lita bit her lip as she tried to think of something else.

Nodding, Matt moved away from the door and went to the closet.  He opened it, and was bombarded with clothes and shoes.  "Whatever you're looking for, must be real good."  He looked at her as she sat on top of the bed.

She smiled.  "I don't know, you tell me..."  Lita tossed her red hair sexily and softly and slowly batted her eyelashes.

Holding in a groan, Matt said, "Is there something wrong with your eyes?"  He turned away from her and went back into the closet.

I know he didn't forget, Lita thought to herself, that's Jeff's style not Matt's.  "No, baby... what are we going to do today?  What do you have planned for us?"  She crossed her legs and clasped her hands together waiting for his answer.

Pulling out a duffle bag, Matt gave her a weird look.  "Red, what are you talking about?" he asked as he stuffed some sweats and a pair of sneakers in.

"Today..." Lita said, "you always plan something for us to do..."

Matt looked confused as Lita said that.  "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to go to Jeff's and Molly's house.  We're going to play some basketball.  I guess if you want to go, then you can."

She gave him a wild look.  "Play basketball?  You're kidding right??  Please tell me you are just kidding."

He shrugged his shoulder and nodded no.  "I'm not kidding, Jeff asked me a couple of days ago.  So, I said that I would meet him."

"Did you forget what day it is?" Lita asked.  She was trying to get mad, because when it came down to it... it was just a day.  But in reality, she couldn't help it.  Matt was always excited about it, and it rubbed off on her.

Matt struggled to not smile at the look of Lita's face, or the fact that he knew she was mad as hell.  "Friday?"

Lita stood from the bed and began to pace the room.  "Friday?" she mumbled to herself.  "I can't believe he forgot."

"Forgot what, Red?" Matt asked as he heard her last sentence.

Her temper grew and grew by the second.  "I'm going to the gym," she decided.  "I need to work off some anger..."  She went to the closet, grabbed her work out clothes and headed for the door; as she was leaving, Lita grabbed her keys off the small table next to her side of the bed.  Noisily, she went down the stairs and slammed the door as she left.

"Time to get started," Matt said with a grin.

*******

Lita sighed as she walked in the house later that evening.  Still dressed in her workout clothes, she threw her street clothes on the couch.  She worked up quite a workout, all her anger spilled into the intensity of her exercises.  Tired and sluggish, Lita noticed the house was dark and she needed her ritual warm bath.  

On the small end table, that sat next to the couch, sat a single red rose and a note that was next to a small lit candle; the only source of light in the room.  She picked up the note and read, "Go upstairs, to our bathroom... there is something waiting for you there."  Lita smiled as she made her way up the stairs. 

She went to their room, then their bathroom.  When Lita went in, she gasped at the sight.  A warm glow from red candles and red rose petals covered the bathroom, with a bubble bath already prepared for her.  On the toilet laid a black thong and matching bra.  Lita giggled as she saw another note.  "After you workout, you always relax in a warm bubble bath.  So I decided to make it for you.  Relax and when you are done, wear the clothes I picked out for you."

Sighing, Lita stripped her clothes off.  She slipped into the warm bath and relaxed her aching muscles.  After spending, thirty minutes unwinding and bathing, Lita got out of the tub and dressed in the lingerie that Matt had set out.  Then she walked into the bedroom.  

There she found a short, blue spaghetti strapped dress.  Lita laughed to herself.  Three weeks ago when they had went to the mall, Lita had pointed out the dress and said that she would love to wear it.  He brought it for her...  She put the dress on and then went back into the bathroom to curl her hair and put on some makeup.

After she was done, she left the bathroom. Then she was about to leave the bedroom, when she noticed another note on the bed.  She picked up the note and read it, "Follow the petals..."  Lita went to the door, opened it, and there laid a trail of red rose petals.

She followed the petals to the back, outside wooden patio of the house.  When she stepped outside, the weather was warm and the sky was dark with the stars shining bright.  The patio light was low and the only source of unnatural light.  The patio had roses everywhere... on the ground, on the fence, and on the stairs that led out to the vast yard.  

Lastly, there in front of her sat a small table with a large bouquet of red roses in the center, food, and champagne on it; and Matt dressed in a tuxedo with a single red rose in his hand.  Matt smiled at the look on Lita's face.  "I would never forget Valentine's Day.  You are my love and my heart," he said.

Lita walked to him.  "I'm sorry that I thought you did..."

He smirked as he pulled her into his arms.  "I love you."  Matt took the single rose that he had in his hand, and put it in her hair.

"I love you too," she replied.  Lita lips connected with his, she massaged them open and lightly caressed his tongue with hers.  "I love all the red roses too..."

"Red roses are the only way to go."  Matt slowly pulled them apart.  "Let's eat...Red."  He pulled the chair out and pushed it in, when she sat down.

As they ate the wonderful meal he prepared, they chatted about their years together.  When the meal was over, Matt stood and went to a small radio that he put there on the porch.  He turned it on to some light jazz, and turned the volume up loud so that it could be heard from afar.

He pulled her up from her chair and they both walked down the stairs of the patio, and into their yard.  From there he escorted her to a large swinging bench.

"When did you have this built?" she asked him as she sat down on it.

Sitting next to her, Matt wrapped his arms around her.  "I have been building it for a while.  I hid it over at Jeff's and got it when you were out."

"Everything has been so wonderful Matt, thank you," Lita said as she gave him another kiss. 

They snuggled up in each others arms and watched the twinkle brightly.

After minutes of silence, Matt turned to Lita.  "I know that we agreed that we weren't ready..."

Lita looked back at Matt as he got out of the swing and kneeled in the grass.  "Matt, I don't want to get married now."

"I know..." Matt said.  He held her hand and reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box.  "This is a promise ring, though we aren't ready to get married, I want to promise you that you are it for me... and when the time is right, I do want to marry you."

Tears slowly fell from Lita eyes as she nodded her head.  "I promise too," she whispered.  Lita took the silver ring, with a small ruby in the middle, and put it on her ring finger.  "I love you Matt."

Matt got up off of his knees and sat next to her on the swing.  He pulled her into his arms and sighed contently.  "I love you too, Red."

Wanna see how Matt and Lita spent New Year's?  Read New Year's Celebration....


	5. Molly and Jeff: Chocolates Are My Favori...

Molly and Jeff: Chocolates Are My Favorite

"Are you sure they will be okay with this?" Molly asked as they walked through the bright, well-lit building.  She clutched Jeff's hand as they approached the elevators that were located in the back of the busy area, which led to hotel rooms.

As they walked, people oohed and awed as him and Molly.  They also shouted out their congratulations.  Through it all, Jeff smiled happily.  He was ecstatic and happy too.  Why?  Because this year, he finally got it right.  This was definitely both his and Molly's most unforgettable Valentine's Day.

"Who cares about them," Jeff said.  Dropping their hands, he pushed the button for the elevator, signaling that they wanted to go up.  They waited a couple of seconds before a bell rang, telling the couple that an elevator was there for them.  Being the only ones there waiting, Jeff and Molly were the only ones who stepped into the elevator.

Molly looked over at Jeff as the door closed slowly and smiled.  "You really surprised me..."

Jeff smiled a toothful smile and grabbed her hand.  He squeezed it lightly, as the bell rang again causing the door of the elevator to open.

They walked out happy, yet silent.  It was a nice, quiet comfortable silence, which anyone in their position would have.  The silence between them was there more because of the anxiousness of all that the future (of that night as well as of the months and years ahead) holds for them.

Stopping when they finally reached the door that led to their quarters for the weekend, Jeff pulled the key out of his pocket and stuck it in the knob of the door.  He twisted the key, causing the door to open.  While holding the door open, Jeff scooped up Molly in his arms.

Molly squealed and laughed in delight.  "Jeff!" she shouted in between her laugher.

Jeff's constant smile got bigger as he carried her into the room.  He didn't stop until he reached the small sitting area in their suite.

The suite, which was medium compared to the others that were available for that day.  It consisted of a small sitting area, which severed as a living room/dining area of some sorts.  Connected to it was a small kitchen that had a microwave, refrigerator with a freezer, stove (no oven), and sink along with a couple of cabinets that had plates and silverware.  Also there was a small bathroom that had everything a bathroom would except for a bathtub.  Beyond that was the bedroom.

To say Molly was impressed would be an understatement...  "This room is so beautiful Jeff," she whispered.  She moved towards the door that led to the bedroom and was stopped by Jeff.

"Not yet," he said with mischief in his eyes.  He went back to the main door and closed it.  Then he went to a large, glass sliding door that was in the room and opened the curtains.  Taking Molly by the hand, he opened the door, revealing a dark, black sky glittered with stars.  Jeff pulled her out onto a balcony that had a chaise lounge.  "Stay right here..."  He left her there as he went back inside.

Molly smiled at his demeanor.  She went to the edge of the balcony and leaned against the rail.  Staring up in the sky she sighed happily.  "I am so happy... and not because it Valentine's Day."

Jeff walked back out onto the balcony; with him he carried a thick blanket on his arm, a bucket of ice that contained a bottle of champagne with two flutes in one hand, and a tray of chocolates and chocolate covered strawberries in the other hand.

Seeing Jeff struggle a bit, Molly took the blanket and champagne and flutes.  Waiting as Jeff put the tray on a medium plastic table, she then handed him the bucket and flutes.  She laid the blanket on the chaise lounge, spreading it so that most of the chair would be covered.

After setting the bucket on the floor, next to the table, Jeff set the two flutes on the table.  He reached into the bucket and took the bottle of champagne out.  Jeff opened the bottle and poured some of the champagne into the flutes.  He put the bottle back in the bucket, and then picked up the two flutes.  Handing one to Molly and keeping one himself, he smiled at her.  "To Valentine's Day..." he said as he raised his flute to her.

"To wedding nights..." Molly toasted as she clinked glasses with Jeff.  Intertwining their arms, they sipped each other's champagne, a wedding reception tradition.  She then took a sip of her owns after they untangled their arms.  Molly then set it on the table, and went to the railing of the balcony again.

Copying her, Jeff did the same.  He wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned on the balcony, putting her elbows on railing.

"I'm so happy Jeff... and not because it Valentine's Day, though that is an added bonus, but because you surprised me like this," Molly said.  She stared up into the dark sky.  "I never thought you would, or could, come up with anything like this..."

Jeff chuckled.  "Yeah, got some help from the guys... though they thought we were going to spend a nice day at home, and not one here in Las Vegas getting married."

Molly laughed too.  "The girls are going to be so mad, we have just decided on the bridesmaids and maid-of-honor dresses..."

"Oh well," Jeff said as he continued to laugh.  "I don't regret any of this, we have pushed back the wedding to many times... and when I started to figure out what to do for you, I came up with this.  I didn't want to wait again."

"Me either, I was tired of waiting," Molly said as she kept on looking at the dark sky.  "I wanted to marry you, the day after you proposed."

He smiled.  "I was too..."

"Ooh," she squeaked.  Molly pointed up in the sky as a star fell from the sky.

"Make a wish," Jeff whispered into her ear.  He squeezed her harder and smiled brighter at her childlike enthusiasm.

She squeezed her eyes shut and made a wish in her head.

"What did you wish?" he asked.

Molly turned around in his arms, facing him and grinned slyly.  "Can't tell you," she whispered.  Moving away from his arms, Molly grabbed one hand and pulled her to him as she laid down on the chaise lounge.

He grabbed the tray of chocolates and chocolate covered strawberries and sat beside her on the lounge.

"Hmm," Molly mumbled as she looked at the selections.  The chocolates were either plain or topped with something, as well as some that were filled with various things.  The strawberries came in all sizes and textures.  "Isn't this how we got here in the beginning?"

***

Earlier That Day

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Jeff shouted as Molly walked into the kitchen.

Molly smiled at Jeff who had a rose and box of chocolates in his hand.  "You remembered..."

Jeff grinned suspiciously.  "Of course!"  He handed her the rose and chocolates.

She smelled the rose and kissed it.  Walking to Jeff, Molly lightly rubbed it up and down her cheek.  "Thank you..."  She out it down on the counter next to her.

"Open the box," he said anxiously.  He studied her face, wanting to remember her look when she finds his surprise.

"Okay," Molly mumbled.  She opened the box lightly.  "Mystery filled chocolates!  I love these... chocolates are my favorite.  Thanks honey!"  

Jeff rolled his eyes and continued to watch as she dug into the box steadily.

When Molly got to the bottom, she saw a little note there.  "'Will you marry me?'" she read.  Looking at Jeff, she rolled her eyes and gave him a crazy look.  "Didn't you already ask me this?  And didn't I already say yes?"  She flashed her hand at him and wiggled her fingers showing him the engagement ring.

Ignoring her, Jeff crossed his arms over his chest.

Noticing something else in the box, Molly picked up the note and looked underneath it.  "Oh my— two tickets to Las Vegas?  Does this mean, what I think it means?"  She took the tickets out to inspect them.

Jeff grabbed her hand, causing the box of chocolates to fall on the ground.  He rushed to their coat closet and opened it up; he showed her that their suitcases were already packed.  "Take a shower and get dress, we leave in six hours."

"But what about a wedding dress?!" she shouted as he rushed her up the stairs.

"We'll find one for you there..."

***

Jeff nodded.  "And what better why to end it?"

"So true.  Happy Valentine's Day," Molly said.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Jeff said breathlessly as he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
